1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a non-contact type optical three-dimensional measurement device capable of measuring three-dimensional shapes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, when carrying out non-contact type three-dimensional measurement, optical three-dimensional measurement devices, such as a confocal microscope, a white light interference meter and the like are widely known.
Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application No. 2004-184194) discloses an example of the optical three-dimensional measurement device. The device of Patent Document 1 applies measurement light to an observation specimen and obtains the surface state of the observation specimen from its reflection light.
Each of these optical three-dimensional measurement devices obtains the shape data and observation image of an observation specimen including two- or three-dimensional information including the height direction of the observation specimen and measures it on the basis of the data and observation image.
The three-dimensional measurement means measurement including the height information of an observation specimen and it includes, for example, measurement based on two-dimensional information consisting of height data in a specific line shape (XY profile).
When carrying out three-dimensional measurement, an operator checks obtained shape data and an observation image, performs various image processes as requested and eliminates noise factors that appear in the obtained shape data and observation image. By this noise elimination work, the shape data and observation image nearer the actual shape of the observation specimen can be obtained and their more accurate three-dimensional measurement result can be obtained.
The three-dimensional measurement includes the distance in a specific position, level, area, volume roughness analysis and the like of an observation specimen.
As to roughness analysis, besides a non-contact type measurement device, such as the above-described optical three-dimensional measurement device, a method using a probe type roughness meter for touching and measuring an observation specimen is commonly known.
The principle of the probe type roughness meter is that the height data of an observation specimen can be obtained by tracing the surface of the observation specimen with a probe.
By applying a cut-off filter process depending on the shape of a used probe to the obtained height data, various roughness parameters which are defined on the basis of a prescribed computation method can be computed.
A probe type roughness meter has a longer history than the optical three-dimensional measurement device, its technology is mature and the technology of the cut-off filter process to apply is established.
A cut-off filter and roughness parameters obtained by applying the cut-off filter are defined in JIS and the like. Therefore, as to roughness analysis, an analysis method by a probe type roughness meter is widely recognized.
Some cut-off filtering functions and roughness analysis functions that are defined as roughness analysis by a probe type roughness meter in JIS and the like are also mounted on an optical three-dimensional measurement device. Therefore, the roughness analysis of an observation specimen can also be performed by these functions of the optical three-dimensional measurement device in the same way as the probe type roughness meter.
The optical three-dimensional measurement device has a merit of being able to perform a higher-resolution measurement than the probe type roughness meter.
However, in the case of the optical three-dimensional measurement device, if it is a scanning type confocal laser microscope, plane resolution in units of sub-microns can be obtained and if it is white interference meter, height resolution in units of several ten nanometers can be obtained. Therefore, higher-resolution three-dimensional measurement than the probe type roughness meter can be realized.